Nervios
by Lovely Flower
Summary: Capítulo Único. Todo está bien en Central: King Bradley fue derrotado, los hermanos Elric recuperaron sus cuerpos, Roy Mustang es el nuevo fürher... Entonces, ¿porqué Roy está tan angustiado?. Espero les guste :D


**Nervios**

Por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Notas de la autora: Sé que debería estar tratando de escribir "_Malos Entendidos"_, pero me vino la inspiración súbita de un fan fic cortito y prefiero dejarlo a modo de disculpa por no terminar el otro

Ojalá les guste… y eso básicamente. Enjoy!!

* * *

Todo había pasado muy rápido últimamente… El Führer King Bradley había sido derrotado, los hermanos Elric habían logrado recuperar sus cuerpos y volver a la normalidad, las guerras entre humanos y homúnculos terminaron y por fin Amestris estaba en paz.

Todo _debería_ andar bien… en teoría…

Sólo en teoría porque ya hacia como cuatro horas que el Fürher Roy Mustang se paseaba intranquilo de un lado a otro, escupiendo maldiciones y gruñendo tal cual león enjaulado.

El lugar en que esto acontecía era un pequeño salón blanco, con asientos en las orillas y una que otra flor adornando las esquinas. A pesar de que aquel lugar llamaba a la tranquilidad el ambiente que se respiraba en el distaba mucho de aquel sentimiento.

"_¿Podrías tratar de calmarte, Roy?..."_ suplicó un hastiado General de Brigada Maes Hughes, desde uno de los blancos asientos _"Me estás poniendo nervioso. Y esto no es __**tan**__… terrible"_

Mustang lo miró de soslayo con una expresión de odio. _'Diablos!_' Pensó Roy para sus adentros '_Él mejor que nadie debiese entenderme'_. Maes notó el descontento de su amigo y volvió a hablar antes de ponerse de pie _"Ok, ok… si gastarle las suelas a tus zapatos te deja tranquilo, hazlo… yo no soporto mas. ¡Me voy!"_

Roy siguió en un imperturbable silencio sin siquiera mirar a quien le hablaba. Miró el reloj _**'8:40 AM'**_. Rara vez estaba despierto tan temprano, y rara vez había pasado más de 24 horas sin dormir. El alquimista se sentó donde antes estaba su amigo y se revolvió el cabello furioso.

"_**¿¿Porqué diablos no me dejan pasar??"**_ Al escuchar esa frase, por primera vez en horas, el nuevo Führer arqueó una ceja y sonrió levemente "_**Oye maldito idiota!! Acabas de decir que me pisaste porque soy tan pequeño que no me puedes ver??... ¿porqué no te vas de aquí y !"/#!?"**_

"_Hermano, calmate por favor" _suplicaba otra voz

"_Buen día, Fullmetal…Alphonse…"_ saludló Roy todavía sonriente, pero con un notorio semblante de incomodidad. _"Problemas con los periodistas, ¿no?. Una lástima que sigas siendo tan pequeño, Ed… aún no puedes imponer autoridad…"_

Al recién llegado se le infló una vena en la frente, pero recordó la situación y prefirió no armar lìo. _"Hola Mustang…"_ el recién llegado rubio, actualmente Coronel Edward Elric, lo saludó sin mucha formalidad. Que va, tal vez Roy era la máxima autoridad del país, pero eran muchos años los que llevaban siendo algo asi como amigos.

"_¿¿Se ha sabido algo??"_ esta vez fue el menor de los Elric el que preguntó. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza _"Están tardando demasiado…"_

"_Lo sé, lo sé…"_ el alquimista Flame se llevó las manos a la nuca y suspiró desesperado _"Y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada…"_

"_Roy…"_ Edward se acercó hasta donde estaba sentado su superior y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda. Esta vez no se reiría, no se aprovecharía del sufrimiento del mayor. _"Quédate tranquilo… va a salir todo bien… esto es normal, según el General de Brigada Hughes siempre es así la primera vez…"_

"_Claro… y por eso mismo se fue y me dejó solo…" _se quejó Mustang

"_Pero Führer… tal vez el General de Brigada hizo bien en dejarlo solo un rato…"_ agregó Alphonse _"Es evidente que debe tener muchas cosas en la cabeza… tal vez necesita relajarse un poco. Vaya a tomarse un café y a comer algo, mi hermano y yo le avisaremos cualquier cosa."_

La idea era tentadora. Roy sentía que le fallaban las piernas y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Por no mencionar que de puros nervios había _devuelto_ todo lo que había comido el día anterior, cosa de la que nadie se percató por suerte… no es algo digno de contar y mucho menos para el Fürher… Pero no quería irse. Qué tal si sucedía algo en su ausencia, si lo necesitaban… Si sucedía algo malo y el no estaba allí, se culparía el resto de la vida.

"_No, Alphonse… gracias"_ sonrió _"Es mi deber estar aquí hasta que hayan noticias…buenas o…"_ se le cortó la voz al pensar en lo último _"…malas"_

Los tres varones presentes se quedaron en silencio. A los minutos, Maes Hughes hizo aparición junto a su esposa y sus hijos Elysia, quien ya tenía casi 7 años, y Troy, un pequeño de unos dos años.

"_Regresaste…"_ espetó Roy al ver al hombre llegar.

"_Solo fui a buscar a Gracia"_ confesó el de lentes _"Creo que en este momento ella te puede tranquilizar mas que yo…"_

Y eso era cierto. A veces las mujeres tenían ese don, el de poder calmar los ánimos y suavizar el ambiente.

Finalmente, luego de seis horas de tensa espera sucedió algo.

"_Sr Mustang??" _una jovencita vestida de impecable blanco preguntó desde una puerta lateral.

Roy respiró hondo, como preparándose para lo peor y caminó lentamente hacia ella. _"Soy yo… este… yo…"_

"_Sentimos la demora, señor"_ la joven habló suave al notar que Roy la miraba impaciente _"Pero surgió algo inesperado"_ Mustang palideció notoriamente, la chica lo notó por lo que retomó su explicación _"Tranquilo, no se preocupe, todo está bien… ya puede pasar"_

'_**Al fin, gracias Dios mío'**_ pensó el ex-coronel y suspiró aliviado. Miró a todos quienes lo acompañaban y vio que le sonreían. Tomó aire nuevamente y siguió a la joven de blanco.

Luego de caminar unos metros, llegó a una pequeña salita. Otra joven le pidió que esperara unos segundos y finalmente le abrió la puerta.

Y ahí estaba ella… _Riza_… _su teniente, su escolta, su amiga, su reina… __**su amor**_.

Estaba muy pálida y su rostro reflejaba cansancio pero aun así se notaba feliz, y aún así a sus ojos era la mujer mas bella del mundo.

La rubia no lo escuchó entrar, estaba demasiado absorta mirando a la causa de toda la preocupación, todos los malestares, dolores y sufrimientos últimos. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con la de Roy… Solo sonrió. No había necesidad de palabras. El varón se acercó a ella y le besó la frente. _"No sabes lo preocupado que estaba…"_ le confesó _"Tenía miedo de…"_

La joven le puso suavemente un dedo en los labios para que se callara y le sonrió. _"Ya pasó, Roy… ahora solo disfruta de este momento, amor…"_

Ella tenía razón. Miró al bulto que sostenía su mujer entre los brazos. _"Es…"_

"_Es una niña, Roy…es nuestra bebé"_

Definitivamente, Roy Mustang se había enamorado por segunda vez. Nada podía ser mejor en esta vida.

_**O tal vez si…**_

"_Permiso" _se escuchó la voz de una joven, mientras entraba con suavidad. Riza y Roy la observaron entrar. Riza sonrió satisfecha.

La recién aparecida se acercó a Roy y depositó con delicadeza entre sus brazos un pequeño bultito. Mustang no entendía que sucedía. _"Es un hermoso varoncito, señor Mustang. Sus dos pequeños son hermosos… Felicidades"_

Riza soltó una carcajada leve al ver la expresión de su marido. _"Sí, Roy… son dos"_

"_Son dos… son dos…"_ Roy repetía sin poder creerlo del todo. Eso si no se lo esperaba. _'Así que por eso tardaron tanto'_ resolvió el varón.

Ahora si era cierto.

_**Definitivamente, nada podía ser mejor en esta vida…**_

**FIN**

* * *

Notas de la autora: Se acabó… un pequeño Royai desde el punto de vista de Roy. Él y su sufrimiento mientras esperaba el nacimiento de su hijo… que al final resultaron ser dos.

Ojalá lo hayan entendido y les haya gustado…

Cualquier comentario es bienvenido!!

Saludos!! Y nos vemos en otros fan fics Royai ;) (espero)

Con cariño… _**Lovely Flower**_

Subido el 26/07/2008 a las 16:04 PM (hora Chile)


End file.
